


The Love that Goes Among the Dead Men.

by FaustGirl



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

El amanecer en Cuba fue más caluroso de los esperado y todos combatían el calor como podían.  
Tumbado en un camastro en una casucha algo vieja, el pirata Eric Díaz, hijo del Halcón, combatía una terrible enfermedad que posíblemente lo mataría.  
Tosía abundantemente y su hija tenía que vigilarlo noche y día.  
Esto a él le hacía sentir mal, ya que por su culpa su preciosa niña estaba malgastando su infancia cuidando de un futuro cadáver.  
Ella siempre le respondía que no le importaba y que pronto se pondría bien, pero ambos sabían que no tendría oportunidad alguna de escapar a la muerte.  
Algunas veces cuando tenía fiebre muy alta, deliraba y creía ver a su difunta esposa en su diminuta hija.  
Ambas tenían el pelo rubio, tan pálido que parecía blanco, y unos ojos tan azules que parecían dos pozos llenos de agua marina.  
Tenían una vida bastante pacífica y de vez en cuando el resto de su familia los visitaba, hasta que una mañana la niña dejó solo a su padre y al regresar la puerta de la casa estaba forzada y salía humo de una de las estancias de la planta baja.  
Cuando entró, pudo escuchar mucho jaleo en la segunda planta y al subir vio como unos hombres asesinaban a su padre a sangre fría.  
No pudo parar de gritar y llorar mientras uno de los dos piratas la perseguía.  
Se acurrucó en un rincón y apretó con fuerza el colgante de su madre, pensando que eso podría salvarla.  
El terrorífico hombre la encontró y la arrastró por el cabello a la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de su padre.  
Hablaron entre ellos y tras mucho pensar decidiéron dejarla vivir, pero no sin antes dejarle un bonito recuerdo para que nunca los olvidase.  
Con la espada de su padre le hicieron un corte en el muslo, lo suficientemente profundo como para que dejase cicatríz y la dejaron llorando tirada en el suelo de la habitación mientras ellos se marchaban riendo.

Abrí los ojos tan repentinamente que me golpeé en la frente con la pared que tenía delante.  
Me encogí sobre mi misma y permanecí así hasta que el dolor hubo disminuído.  
Sentí tanta rabia en aquel momento que golpeé la pared con los pies hasta que estuve algo más calamada.  
-¡Malditos piratas!.  
La cara de aquellos monstruos me perseguiría el resto del día, pero con ello conseguía recordar las caras de los asesinos de mi padre para que llegado el día en el que pudiese matarlos, le honrase con ello.  
Salí de la cama y me mojé con un poco de agua fría antes de vestirme.  
Observé la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo e intenté buscar a quella niña a la que hace tanto tiempo le arrebataron a su padre.  
No tuve éxito alguno y salí de la habitación para buscar un barco en el puerto que pudiese sacarme de la Habana para llevarme a Nasáu donde me reuniría con mi abuelo.  
Pasé toda la mañana preguntando por el muelle pero nadie quiso llevarme en su nave.  
Me senté derrotada sobre unas cajas y maldije mi mala suerte.  
-¿No hay nadie en este maldito lugar que pueda llevarme?.  
Pasé por la taberna y bebí algo con un grupo de mercantes que habían venido a vender sus productos y regresé a mi habitación, camuflada entre las sombras.

Intenté durante varios días subirme en alguna nave, pero eso lo único que hizo fue causarme problemas con la guardia.  
Tuve que esconderme lo mejor que pude para que no me detuviesen.  
Después de haber conseguido eludirlos en varias ocasiones, me descubrieron robándole a un enorme y gordo navegante que estaba comprando en el mercado.  
Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar al muelle y allí busqué un lugar para esconderme.  
-Venga, tiene que haber algún lugar...  
Las tablas de madera crujieron bajo mis pies mientras buscaba algún lugar seguro en el que ocultarme.  
La fortuna me sonrió por una vez en mi miserable vida y encontré unos barriles vacíos.  
-Gracias Señor...  
Me acerqué a ellos y cuando creí que podría meterme en ellos apareció un hombre de cabello rubio, el cual me agarró por el brazo.  
-¿Qué crees que haces?.  
Le miré horrorizada.  
-Necesito esconderme, los guardias me persiguen.  
El hombre miró sobre mi hombro y vio varios soldados.  
-Por favor, si me atrapan me matarán.  
Él sonrió y me soltó.  
-Metete dentro, cerraré la tapa y fingiré que no ha pasado nada.  
-Gracias.  
Sonreí y entré rápidamente en el enorme barril.  
Los soldados comenzaron a mirar por el muelle hasta que se acercaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros.  
-¿Has visto a una mujer rubia bastante alta por aquí?.  
El hombre negó.  
-Si la hubiese visto no estaría hablando aquí contigo.  
Comenzó a reirse ante su propio comentario y los soldados se fueron.  
Unos minutos después abrió el barril.  
-Ya puede salir señorita.  
Me ayudó a salir y volvió a cerrar el barril.  
-Gracias señor.  
-Llámame Edward, Edward Kenway.  
-Es un placer Edward.  
Me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y caí en la cuenta de que no me había presentado.  
-Me llamo Sunniva, pero todos me llaman Siv.  
-¿Y cómo ha terminado una jovencita tan encantadora como tú teniendo problemas con los soldados?.  
Me rasqué la nuca y miré al suelo.  
-Digamos que le he robado a la persona que no debía.  
-¿Y quién podría ser esa persona tan importante como para que todos los guardias de la Habana te estén buscando?.  
Me sonrojé un poco y junté las manos.  
-Julien du Casse.  
Edward me miró muy serio.  
-¿Le has robado a un templario?.  
-No pude evitarlo, si hay algo que odio más que a los piratas es a los templarios.  
-¿Y qué le robaste si se puede saber?.  
-Una pistola, era una oportunidad única.  
El pirata se rió.  
-Espero que supieses en lo que te estábas metiendo.  
-Por supuesto.  
Me fijé en el enorme barco que estaba detrás de nosotros.  
-¿Esa nave es tuya?.  
-En efecto.  
-¿Y su nave tiene nombre capitán Kenway?.  
Me apoyé contra él y sonreí.  
-Jackdaw.  
-Es un nombre bastante peculiar, por lo menos me gusta más que los idiotas que le ponen su nombre a su propio barco.  
Ambos sonreímos.  
Edward bebió de la botella que tenía en la mano.  
-Debo de admitir que te he visto unas cuantas veces por aquí esta manaña.  
-Necesito ir a Nasáu.  
-Podría llevarte.  
Abrí los ojos como platos sin poder creermelo.  
-¿Lo harías?.  
Él asintió.  
-Pero no tengo dinero para pagarte.  
-No hace falta...  
Me levantó un poco la cara y me besó.  
Al principio quise apartarle, pero hacía tanto que no besaba a nadie que me lo pensé mejor.  
Sabía a ron y aunque era una bebida que no solía tomar mucho, me gustaba su sabor.  
Nos separámos y me puse como un tomate.  
-Tomaré eso como mi pago.  
Sonrió y me apartó el pelo de la cara.  
-Tendré que hablar con mi segundo de abordo, luego te buscaré.  
-Vale, iré a esconderme hasta entonces.  
Me despedí de él y desaparecí por unas callejuelas cercanas al puerto.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente mañana me presenté en el muelle en el que estaba anclado el Jackdaw y vi que Edward estaba hablando con un hombre de tez oscura.  
Me acerqué a ellos para averiguar si podrían llevarme o no.  
-Buenos días capitán Kenway.  
Los dos me miraron y Edward se me acercó.  
Me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y me pegó a él.  
-Esta es Sunniva o Siv para acortar.  
-Encantada.  
-Y él es Adéwalé, mi contramaestre.  
-Es un placer conocerla señorita.  
De repente Edward me agarró con más fuerza y me obligó a avanzar.  
-¿Pasa algo?.  
Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y vimos unos cuantos soldados.  
-Será mejor que entremos en el camarote del barco.  
Seguimos a Adéwalé lo más rápido que pudimos y entramos en el barco.  
-Por los pelos...  
Suspiramos llenos de alivio y el capitán se sentó tras su escritorio.  
-He hablado con Adé sobre la proposición que me hiciste ayer y hemos decidído que te llevaremos siempre y cuando no causes problemas y ayudes en el barco sin rechistar.  
En aquel momento debí de convertirme en una llamita por que la cara se me iluminó llena de alegría.  
-No me supondrá mucho trabajo ayudaros en el barco, he pasado casi toda mi vida en uno.  
-¿Padre pirata?.  
-Más bien toda mi familia.  
Edward sonrió y se levantó.  
-Unos nacen es familias en las que harán cosas aburridas y monótonas y otros nacen para ser piratas.  
La puerta del camarote se abrió y por ella entráron dos hombres que supuse formaban parte de la tripulación de Edward.  
-Capitán, ya está todo listo para zarpar, solo dénos la orden y nos pondremos en marcha.  
-Gracias muchachos, podéis iros.  
Nos volvímos a quedar los tres solos y él se me acercó.  
-¿Tienes que recoger alguna cosa antes de que nos vayámos?.  
-Ve a la taberna y dale esto a una chica que se llama Carmela, ella sabrá que hacer con ello.  
Saqué una bolita de metal del bolsillo y se la di.  
-Volveré enseguida.  
Antes de que pudiese salir le sujeté por el brazo.  
-Sé que probablemente me digas que no, pero me gustaría que si pudieses cuando tengas todas mis cosas te lleves a Carmela contigo, soy la única persona que tiene aquí y no quiero dejarla sola, además, podrás quedarte todo el oro que tengo en mi bolsa como pago.  
Le miré sin albergar muchas esperanzas.  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer, quédate aquí con Adé.  
-Gracias.  
Le besé en la mejilla y se fue.

Cuando Edward llegó a la taberna preguntó por Carmela y le señalaron a una muchacha bastante delgaducha, de tez morena y largo cabello negro.  
Se acercó a ella y le dio la diminúta esfera de metal.  
-¿Conóce a Siv?.  
Edward asintió. -Necesito que me des sus cosas, ha tenido algunos problemas y no puede venir ella en persona a buscarlas.  
-Entiendo...  
Carmela le miró preocupada.  
-No te apures, está sana y salva en mi barco.  
Suspiró aliviada y lo guió hasta la habitación en la que dormíamos juntas.  
-Espere aquí fuera, no tardaré mucho tiempo en cogerlo todo.  
-No hay prisa.  
La muchacha entró en el cuarto y comenzó a meterlo todo en una vieja bolsa de cuero.  
Salió poco después con la bolsa y un estoque en la mano.  
-Lléveselo en cuanto pueda y dígale que le deseo un buen viaje y si puede se pase por aquí de vez en cuando a visitarme.  
Edward negó con la cabeza.  
-Ella dijo que debía de llevarte con ella para que no te quedases sola aquí.  
Carmela se sorprendió muchísimo y no supo como reaccionar.  
-Entonces iré a coger mis cosas...si, eso haré...  
Recogió sus pocas pertenencias a cámara lenta y salió a reunirse con el pirata que la esperaba en el estrecho pasillo.  
Carmela vio como cogía la bolsita en la que Siv guardaba el dinero y cogía unas monedas.  
-¿Lo tienes todo?.  
-Si.  
Salieron de la taberna lo más discretamente posible y llegaron al muelle en menos que canta un gallo.  
-¿Es ese su barco?.  
-En efecto señorita y no me siguas tratando de usted, llámame Edward.  
Ella dudó unos instantes.  
-Está bien Edward.  
Subieron al Jackdaw y entraron en el camarote del capitán.  
En cuanto nos vimos nos abrazamos.  
-Dios, me alegro de que hayas aceptado venir.  
Nos separamos y sonreímos como idiotas.  
-Muchas gracias Edward.  
-No ha sido nada.  
Dejó mis cosas en un lado de la estancia y Carmela dejo las suyas al lado.  
-Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos.  
-Prepararé a los muchachos.  
Adéwalé salió y poco después lo seguimos.  
Edward se colocó tras el timón y nosotras observamos como el barco se covertía en una marea de hombres que se movían por todas partes.  
-Tardarémos algunos días en llegar a Nasáu, pero espero que el viaje les resulte agradable señoritas.  
-Espero que aí sea.  
Ambas reímos y observamos como la Habana se hacía cada vez más pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

Al final las dos resultamos ser más útiles en el barco de lo que pensamos en un principio.  
El sol se estaba poniendo y teñía el cielo de preciosos tonos naranjas, amarillos, rojos y rosas.  
-Te he traído algo de comida.  
Miré hacia abajo y vi que Carmela tenía carne y vino.  
-Bajo enseguida.  
Descendí por las jarcias y salté sobre la cubierta.  
Nos sentamos a comer y descansar un poco.  
-Tengo los brazos y las piernas molidas de estar todo el día allí arriba.  
-Tú por lo menos no has vomitado.  
-Y rezo por no hacerlo nunca.  
Comímos mientras decidíamos que hacer una vez llegásemos a Nasáu.  
-Creo que así podrémos vivir algo tranquilas.  
-Eso espero, no quiero volver a pisar la Habana nunca más, solo me trae malos recuerdos.  
Se sentó detrás de mí y me deshizo la coleta que me había hecho para que el pelo no me molestase.  
-¿Puedo peinarte?.  
Asentí y noté como pasaba los dedos entre los mechones de cabello para quitar posibles nudos.  
Continué bebiendo vino mientras ella me peinaba y una media hora después escuché una palamada.  
-Ya está.  
Di un pequeño bote y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Siento haberte asustado.  
-No pasa nada, me estaba quedando dormida, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando me peinas, me tranquiliza.  
Ella apoyó la trenza sobre mi hombro y vi que le había puesto unos lazos azules.  
-Veo que al final les has encontrado utilidad.  
-No me parecía bien dejarlos en la bolsa además de que es un color que te queda muy bien.  
Edward dejó el timón en manos de Adé.  
-Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien.  
-Tome un trago con nosotras capitán, se lo merece.  
Le di la botella y bebió un poco.  
-Pronto llegaremos a Nasáu.  
-Por fin.  
Me apoyé sobre la borda y vi como unas gaviotas volaban cerca del barco.  
Edward se apoyó a mi lado.  
-¿Tenéis casa en Nasáu?.  
-Algo así, nos quedaremos allí hasta que podamos reunirnos con mis parientes.  
-Ya tenéis algo menos por lo que preocuparos.  
-¿Quéda mucho para llegar?  
-Mañana seguramente habremos llegado.  
-No es por meteros prisa ni nada, es solo que no aguanto más en esta cosa...  
-¿Cuántas veces hoy?.  
-Dos.  
Me acerqué a ella y le rodeé la cintura con el brazo.  
-Vas progresando, en nuestro último viaje fueron cuatro o cinco.  
Los tres nos reímos y el capitán regresó al timón con nuestra botella de vino.  
Abrí la boca para protestar pero Carmela puso un dedo contra mis labios.  
-No te preocupes, tengo licor de melocotón.  
-Mejor todavía, me gusta más que el vino.  
-Una vez que empiezas la botella no paras, parece agua.  
-Exacto.  
Entramos en el camarote del capitán y nos sentamos junto a nuestras bolsas a beber.  
En algún punto de la noche nos quedamos dormidas a causa del alcohol y por una vez en varios meses dormímos tranquilas.

Notamos como alguien nos zarandeaba y al abrir los ojos vimos que era Adé.  
-Hora de levantarse muchachas.  
Nos estiramos y bostezamos perezosamente.  
-Buenos días.  
Salimos de debajo de la manta que alguien nos debio de poner por encima durante la noche y nos acercamos a una mesa que tenía algo de comida.  
-Cuando terminéis coged vuestras cosas, el capitán os está esperando en el puerto.  
Carmela le dio las gracias y sonrió tan dulcemente que él salió del camarote más rápido de lo que hubiese querido.  
-Carmela...  
Ella me miró y se metió unas uvas en la boca.  
-No quiero que volvamos a tener problemas.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Te creeré si no nos metemos en algún lío por culpa de esa sonrisa tuya.  
Se cruzó de brazos y me miró divertida.  
-¿Y ahora es culpa mía?.  
-Si, tienes toda la culpa.  
Me lanzó una uva, pero la esquivé y ella hizo un puchero.  
-Salgamos ya, no quiero hacerlos esperar más.  
Recogímos las cosas comprobando que no faltase nada y salímos del navío.


	4. Chapter 4

El muelle a quellas horas de la mañana estaba a rebosar de actividad y el olor a sal y pescado flotaba en el aire.  
Arrugé un poco la nariz e intenté ignorar el olor.  
-Como odio el olor del pescado.  
-Pero luego bien que te lo comes cuando ya está cocinado.  
-Es diferente...  
Edward nos saludó desde donde estaba y nos acercámos a él.  
-Adé y yo vamos a ir a la taberna.  
-Nos reuniremos allí con vosotros cuando hayámos dejado esto en mi casa.  
Carmela se apoyó contra mí con la mano sobre la boca.  
-¿Tienes ganas de vomitar otra vez?.  
-Un poco, pero se me pasará.  
-Cuando necesites parar me avisas.  
-Id con cuidado.  
-Descuida.  
Emprendimos el camino que llevaba a una cala muy bien escondida en la que mi abuelo había construído una casa que nos servía como piedra angular y refugio.  
Atravesámos el bosque y llegamos al río que lo dividía.  
-Quédate aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo.  
-Ten cuidado.  
Le revolví el pelo y bajé la pequeña pendiente que nos separaba del agua y desaparecí por un rincón.  
Salí arrastrando un bote en el que cabían fácilmente cuatro personas.  
-Carmela, ven a sujetar esto anda.  
Le di la cuerda que estaba atada al bote y volví lo más rápido que pude a por los remos.  
-¿Me vas a obligar a subirme en eso?.  
-Iremos despacio, no te preocupes.  
Nos montamos en él y remé por el estrecho cauce del río hasta que llegamos al pie de una cascada.  
-Toma, cúbrenos con esto.  
Le alcancé una especie de sombrilla enorme echa de hojas de palmera.  
Pasamos por debajo de la cascada y detrás de ella había una cueva, tras la que se veía una gran cantidad de luz.  
-Ya falta poco.  
Bebí algo de agua y seguí remando hasta que salímos de la cueva y una enorme playa con forma de luna menguante surgió ante nosotras.  
En ella había una gran cantidad de palmeras, todas ellas llenas de cocos o plátanos.  
En su lado más distante se alzaba una casa de dos plantas que tenía un estilo bastante británico.  
Su fachada y ventanas eran blancas, su tejado tenía tejas azules y su puerta pricipal se asemejaba a la que podría haber fácilmente en un gran e importante navío.  
Bajamos del bote y lo até a una palmera para asegurarme de que no se fuese con la corriente.  
-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.  
Carmela rió y me pellizcó.  
-Eso no tiene nada de humilde.  
Me encogí de hombros y andamos bajo la sombra que nos proporcionaba el enorme techo de piedra que se alzaba sobre la cala, el cual tenía una forma muy similar a la de la playa.  
El porche de la casa seguía igual que lo habíamos dejado al marcharnos.  
El banco de madera que había bajo la ventana seguía manteniendo su color verde y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por el.  
Abrí la puerta y entramos dentro.  
-Abriré todo para que se ventile un poco, no sé cuanto tiempo lleva cerrada.  
Tras esas palabras las dos fuimos planta por planta abriendo ventanas.

-Creo que ya podemos volver con Edward, pero si sigues encontrándote mal puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.  
-No es mala idea, necesito descansar un poco.  
-De acuerdo, pero antes de irme debemos de establecer un código cada vez que tengamos que abrir la puerta, no me fío de nadie.  
Ambas pensamos en posíbles combinaciones y por fin di con una.  
-¿Qué te parece esta?.  
Comencé a dar toques sobre la mesa de café, formando un código que se componía de cuatro toques suaves y uno fuerte.  
Carmela lo repitió varias veces y sonrió.  
-Me parece bien, así no tendremos problemas.  
-He de irme ya, volveré en un rato.  
-No hagas ninguna tontería.  
-Te lo prometo y antes de que se me olvide, si necesitas salir de la cala hay una cueva cerca de su final, atraviesa la isla de un lado al otro y solo tienes que ir recto por ella, y tienes un par de antorchas en la entrada.  
Ella rió y se sentó en el sofá.  
-Si tengo algún problema te lo haré saber.  
-Bien.  
Le di un abrazo y salí de la casa con una daga en la mano.  
Utilicé el bote para abandonar la cala y lo escondí donde estaba antes para que nadie lo encontrase.  
Oculté la daga bajo mi falda y comprobé varias veces que no se fuese a caer.  
Tardé algo más de lo que pensé en atravesar el bosque, ya que di un mal giro y di un par de vueltas antes de encontrar el camino.  
-Dichosos árboles...  
Por fin vi las casuchas de madera del pueblo y llegué a la taberna, donde Edward estaba rodeado de varios hombres.  
Subí las escaleras intentnado disimular mis nervios y me acerqué a ellos.  
-Capitán.  
Todos me miraron y sentí como mi cara se ponía muy roja.  
Uno de los hombres que estaba con Kenway se levantó y se me acercó un poco.  
-¿No te dije que estaba mal sacar sirenas del mar?  
Rió mientras miraba a Edward.  
-No pude evitarlo.  
Aquel hombre que estaba delante de mí, por algún extraño motivo, me sonaba muchísimo.  
-¿Tiene nombre tu pequeña sirena?.  
Comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.  
Me puse algo nerviosa.  
-Sunniva.  
Escuché como se detuvo en seco y me levantó la cara con su enorme mano.  
-Es imposible que seas ella, la Sunniva que yo conozco no me llegaba ni al hombro.  
Abrí los ojos como platos ya que en ese momento le reconocí.  
-¿Tatch?.  
Él sonrió y me abrazó de tal forma que consiguió levantarme del suelo.  
Los otros piratas rieron ante aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

Tatch me colocó suavemente en el suelo pero no me soltó.  
-¿Qué tal anda el viejo diablo?.  
-Supongo que bien, hace un año y medio que no los veo.  
-Vaya...  
-Tranquilo, han llegado a dejarme mucho más tiempo sola, no es algo que me preocupe.  
Apoyó su pecho contra mi espalda y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.  
Edward carraspeó.  
-Perdón por esa Kenway, es lo que tienen los reencuentros.  
Plantó un pequeño beso en la parte superior de mi oreja y no pude contener la risa.  
El hombre que estaba delante de mí bebió de su jarra.  
Cuando por fin paramos de reírnos Edward se colocó a su lado.  
-Él es Benjamin Hornigold.  
Se acercó lo suficiente y tras levantar suavemente mi mano, besó su dorso, lo que hizo que me sonrojase un poco.  
-Encantado.  
Me guiñó un ojo y volvió a apoyarse contra la varandilla.  
-Y aquel de allí es James Kidd.  
Señaló a un joven que estába sentado en una silla.  
Giré la cabeza para mirarlo.  
-Me alegro de volver a verla señorita Díaz.  
Tatch me soltó y recorrí la distancia que me separaba de él.  
-No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto.  
Nos abrazamos y al separarnos volví al lado de Edward y Tatch.  
Benjamin rió entre dientes.  
-Cualquiera diría que conoce a todo el Caribe señorita.  
-Algo así, pasé gran parte de mi infancia en el barco de mi abuelo y he visitado una gran cantidad de lugares.  
-Mujer de mundo.  
-Podría decirse que si.  
-¿Qué lugares has vistado?.  
Me rasqué la mejilla e intenté hacer memoria.  
-He estado en Noruega, Singapur, Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, España y Escocia, pude haber ido a Rusia, pero en aquel momento me fue imposible.  
-¿Y sabes hablar en alguno de esos idiomas?.  
-Claro, algunos mejor que otros, pero si.  
Edward me miraba con gran curiosidad.  
-¿Podrías decir algo?.  
-Dime cual prefieres y veré que puedo hacer.  
-El capitán del Jackdaw sopesó las opciones que tenía.  
-Nunca he escuchado el noruego.  
Sonreí ampliamente, ya que tratándose de mi idioma natal no tendría ningún problema.  
-Søker frihet og en dag kan få.  
Todos me miraron algo confundidos menos Tatch, a quien entre mi hermano y yo lo habíamos enseñado un poco.  
-Persigue la libertad y puede que algún día la consigas.  
Hornigold fue a la barra y volvió con una jarra que colocó entre mis manos.  
-Sabias palabras muchacha.  
Bebí un poco de su contenido.  
-Mi madre solía decirlo a menudo, o eso es lo que nos contaba mi abuela.  
Miré con algo de rabia el ron que tenía entre las manos y lo terminé en un par de tragos.  
-Creo que voy a retirarme ya, estoy algo cansada del viaje y me gustaría descansar.  
Le di la jarra a Tatch.  
-Puedo acompañarte si quieres.  
-No hace falta, puedo apañarmelas sola.  
Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí.  
-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.  
Me dio un beso en la mejilla y tras despedirme de los demás salí de la taberna.  
Llegué lo más rápido que pude al lugar en el que estaba escondido el bote.  
Por algún extraño motivo, al estar ya metida en él, una presión comenzó a formarse en mi pecho y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.  
-¿Por qué siempre lloro por una persona que nisiquiera recuerdo bien?.  
Remé entre sollozos y cuando llegué a la casa, me senté en el porche.  
Carmela al escuchar ruido fuera salió y al encontrarme así se asustó.  
-¿Ha pasado algo?.  
Negué con la cabeza y oculté la cara contra las palmas de las manos.  
Ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.  
-¿Tiene que ver con tu madre?.  
El apretón que le di en el brazo fue la única cosa que necesitó para confirmarlo.  
-Ven anda, metámonos dentro y te prepararé un té, seguro que te sentirás mejor.  
-Vale...  
Nos levantamos y entramos dentro de la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Carmela me dio una taza blanca que estaba salpicada de pequeñas flores azules.  
-Gracias...  
-No es nada, para eso estoy aquí.  
Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y bebimos algo de té en silencio.  
Suspiré y dejé la taza sobre la mesa.  
-No puedo comprender cómo puedo tener tantos problemas por una persona de la que casi no me acuerdo.  
-Tal vez sea porque a todo el mundo le recuerdas a ella y esperan que seas igual...  
-No lo sé, pero me asusta cuando me dicen que soy su viva imagen y parece que nunca se hubiese ido.  
-Es normal, muchos niños se asustan al parecerse demasiado a sus padres.  
-El problema es que no me parezco en nada a mi padre.  
-¿Estás segura?.  
La observé algo perpleja y pensé si realmente me parecía en algo.  
-Tienes su misma curiosidad y poca cabeza, te lanzas enseguida a todo lo que te ofrezca nuevas aventuras.  
-Cierto, pero no siempre...  
-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió en aquel barco de Kingston o quizás lo que pasó una semana después en la taberna de Port Royal?.  
-Ahórratelo.  
Comenzámos a reirnos descontroladamente.  
Casi sin darme cuenta, dejé de sentirme tan mal y me noté algo más ligera.  
Fuera cayó la noche y abrimos algunas ventanas para refrescar la casa.  
-¿Preparamos la cena?.  
-Claro, iré a ver si hay algo en las redes.  
Salí de la casa con un candil en la mano y caminé hasta el extremo oeste de la cala, donde había un muelle que mi abuelo había construído hace algunos años.  
-A ver que tenemos aquí...  
Apoyé el candil sobre las tablas y saqué las redes del agua.  
En ellas había varios peces, lo suficientemente grandes para alimentar a dos o tres personas.  
Recogí el candil y volví con la mojada red colgada al hombro.  
Carmela abrió la puerta de la cocina y sonrió al ver lo que traía.  
-Son bastante grandes.  
-Seguro que haces algo delicioso con ellos, después de todo eres la que mejor cocina de las dos.  
Le di la red y pasámos a la cocina, donde comenzamos a limpiar el pescado.  
Tras una hora entre fogones pusímos la mesa y cenámos mientras hablábamos sobre cosas del pasado y como en parte gracias a ellas estábamos en aquel lugar.  
Vacié la copa de vino y la apoyé contra la mesa.  
-Estaba delicioso y mira que no me gusta mucho el pescado.  
-Cualquiera lo diría, si no has dejado nada.  
-Porque no tienen espinas, si no estaría el plato lleno.  
Recogímos lo más rápido que pudímos y en algún momento perdí a Carmela de vista.  
La busqué por la casa y la encontré en la habitación donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas.  
-¿Te irás a dormir ya?.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió un arcón que estaba bajo la ventana.  
Asomé un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro y vi como sacaba el estuche de un violín de su interior.  
-Me sorprende que tu abuelo todavía lo tenga.  
-Siempre que está aquí toca un poco.  
Bajámos al salón y ella dejó el estuche sobre la mesa del comedor.  
-¿Vas a tocar un poco?.  
-No creo que le moleste a nadie.  
Abrió el estuche y de él sacó un violín de color carmesí con grabados negros.  
Nos sentamos en el sofá y Carmela practicó un poco.  
Adopté una postura algo más cómoda y me recosté un poco con las piernas flexionadas.  
Cerré los ojos y escuché como Carmela tocaba una melodía algo lenta que mi padre solía cantar durante las tormentas para intentar tranquilizarme cuando era pequeña.  
Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a capturarme entre sus garras y me quedé dormida en el sofá.


	7. Chapter 7

La suave brisa marina acariciaba mi rostro y abrí los ojos lentamente.  
Estiré los brazos y las piernas hasta quedarme agusto entre bostezos.  
Me levanté del sofá y recogí una manta que estaba en el suelo, probablemente la que me había estado arropando.  
-¿Carmela?.  
Me extrañó mucho que nadie respondiese y me puse a buscarla por la casa, pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte.  
Entré en la cocina y sobre la mesa vi que había algo de pan con un bote de mermelada al lado.  
Corté unas rebanadas y las pringué con lo poco que quedaba dentro del tarro.  
-Bendita mermelada...  
Tras desayunar me di un baño y me puse ropa algo más cómoda que la que llevaba el día anterior.  
Con mucho cuidado deshice la maraña que tenía por cabello y conseguí peinarlo adecuadamente.  
-Tendría que ir pensando en cortármelo ya...  
Lo partí en dos e hice dos trenzas con las que creé un moño que até con un par de lazos de cuero.  
Escuché como las gaviotas graznaban al pasar cerca de las ventanas.  
Bajé al salón para cerrar la puerta de la cocina y escuché un graznido más alto de lo normal.  
Giré la cabeza para ver de donde provenía y vi que una gaviota estaba posada sobre la mesa del comedor.  
-Será una broma...  
Intenté ahuyentarla, pero no se movió hasta que saqué la escoba del armario de la entrada.  
-Malditos bichos...  
Salí de la casa y atravesé rápidamente el túnel que llevaba al otro lado de la isla para reunirme con Edward y los demás.

Subí a la posada pero me sorprendí al no verlos allí.  
El hombre que estaba detrás de la barra paró de limpiar un vaso y me miró.  
-Si los buscas están en la playa.  
-Gracias.  
Las calles estaban algo abarrotadas a quella hora de la mañana y conseguí llegar a la playa entre algunos empujones.  
Los encontré a los tres sentados en unos troncos hablando animadamente.  
Me acerqué a ellos lo más silenciosamente que pude y me coloqué detrás de Benjamin Hornigold.  
-Buenos días.  
Noté como sus hombros se movieron un poco y me senté junto a Tatch en la arena.  
-No está bien que una señorita como usted haga esas cosas.  
Reí ante su comentario y Carmela y yo nos miramos.  
-No es lo peor que ha hecho, se lo aseguro.  
Tatch sonrió y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.  
Edward me pasó una botella y le di un trago.  
-¿No es un poco pronto para beber señor Kenway?.  
-Nunca es demasiado pronto muchacha.  
Le di otro trago a la botella y se la devolví.  
-¿De qué hablábais antes de que viniese?.  
Edward se sentó junto a Hornigold.  
-Estábamos debatiendo cual de nuestras naves es más grande.  
-Creo que entonces tendríamos un ganador, el Queen Anne's Revenge es el navío más grande que he visto nunca, comparada con las vuestras es mucho más grande.  
Benjamin le dio una calada a su pipa.  
-Tampoco será para tanto.  
-Debo discrepar en eso señor, no he visto la suya, pero si la del capitán Kenway y me atrevería a decir que en comparación son mucho más pequeñas.  
En algún punto de la conversación Carmela y yo comenzamos a reirnos ya que algo tan inocente como hablar sobre barcos había dado un giro de 360º y se había convertido en algo totalmente sexual sin pretenderlo.  
-Creo que volveré a casa para ver si pesco algo para no morirnos de hambre.  
-Iré contigo.  
Tatch y ella se levantaron.  
-Gracias.  
Se separaron un poco de nosotros.  
-Buena suerte Kenway.  
-No la necesito.  
Él y Benjamin fueron al muelle y no pude evitar seguirlos.  
-¿Saldréis al mar?  
Benjamin se giró y asintió.  
-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?.  
Mi cara debió de iluminarse de felicidad ya que Edward contuvo una carcajada.  
-Nada me gustaría más.  
Adé nos esperaba junto al timón.  
-Capitán.  
-Adé.  
Toda la tripulación se puso en marcha y poco a poco Nasáu fue desapareciendo.  
Benjamin se apoyó en la borda junto a mí.  
-¿Qué vais a hacer?.  
-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos muchacha.  
-Espero que sea algo emocionante.  
-Cuenta con ello.


	8. Chapter 8

Navegamos el resto de la mañana hasta que divisámos un barco en la lejanía.  
Edward me pasó un catalejo.  
-¿Qué bandera tiene?.  
Miré a trevés del cilíndrico objeto metálico.  
Escaneé el barco entero hasta dar con su bandera.  
-Capitán, es francesa.  
Benjamin apoyó su mano en el hombro de Edward.  
-Irémos a por esa, prepara a tu hombres.  
Al momento el capitán comenzó a gritar órdenes y todos se pusieron en marcha.  
-Ayudaré con las velas.  
Escalé las jarcias junto a algunos miembros de la tripulación y arriamos más las velas.  
El viento nos era favorable y no tuvímos muchos problemas para acercarnos al navío enemigo.  
Pude escuchar como el capitán francés les daba órdenes a sus hombres.  
Ambas naves prepararon sus cañones.  
Adéwalé me hizo bajar a cubierta.  
-Quédate aquí por si las cosas se ponen feas.  
-Puedo luchar, no tengo diez años.  
Suspiré.  
-Irás solo si el capitán y los muchachos tienen problemas.  
-Entendido.  
Me coloqué al lado de Hornigold y este me ofreció una calada de su pipa.  
-Gracias.  
Aspiré la mayor cantidad de humo posible y lo hice salir en forma de pequeños aros que chocaban unos con otros.  
Benjamin recuperó su pipa y sonrió.  
-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?.  
-En Singapur, pero ya no fumo, solo muy de vez en cuando.  
-Interesante...  
El estallido de los cañones resonaba por todo el área y enmudecía cualquier intento de conversación.  
Ambos vimos como Edward abordaba el barco enemigo poco después y regresaba con el botín.  
-Bien echo Kenway, pero todavía queda mucho por delante.  
Él se apoyó contra el timón y se limpió parte de la sangre que tenía en la cara.  
Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano.  
-Adé ocupa el timón.  
Arrastré a Edwar hasta el camarote del barco.  
-Estoy bien, son solo unos cortes pequeños...  
-Da igual, se pueden infectar rápidamente.  
Le curé lo más graves y volvímos a salir a cubierta.  
Me llevé conmigo el botiquín e intenté revisar lo mejor que pude a la tripulación para asegurarme de que todos estuviesen bien.  
-Es apañada la chica, me gusta.  
-¿Por qué crees que la llevo a bordo?.  
-No creo que sea solo por que es guapa.  
Ambos piratas rieron y continuámos nuestra travesía por el mar buscando más barcos que abordar.

Por fin tras mucho buscar dímos con un barco español.  
-Dejádme que os ayude con este.  
-Está bien, pero no hagas ninguna tontería.  
-Por favor, como si nunca hubiese abordado con barco.  
-¿Cuándo fue tu primer abordaje?.  
-A los doce o trece años, siempre iba pegada al culo de mi hermano, éramos inseparables.  
-La familia cuanto más unida mejor.  
Nos aproximámos más hacia nuestros enemigos y nos preparamos.  
Pronto el aire se llenó de gritos, tanto ingleses como españoles y abordamos el navío.  
Con la ayuda de una cuerda salté al otro barco y en cuanto planté los pies en la borda dos marineros españoles desenfundaron sus armas y vinieron a por mí.  
Luché contra ellos lo mejor que pude.  
A uno de ellos lo tiré por la borda y el otro chocó contra el mástil.  
-Bien hecho.  
Edward mee revolvió un poco el pelo y nos acercámos a los restantes miembros de la tripulación española que habían sido echos prisioneros.  
Nos quedamos detrás de Hornigold y le observé con curiosidad.  
-Que tenga un buen día señor, soy el capitán Hornigold y esta es mi tripulación.  
Nos señaló con su espada y me apoyé contra el mástil después de empujár a uno de los españoles muertos.  
-Somos marineros como ustedes, pero nos mueven distintos fines.  
Comenzó a andar frete a los prisioneros.  
-Nuestra intención es apropiarnos de sus bienes, pero nadie resultará herido a menos que se mueva, ¿Está claro?.  
Se detuvo delante del capitán del barco.  
-¡No me mate, señor! Tengo familia, ¡Se lo suplico!.  
Reí ante su expresión.  
-¿Algúno habla inglés?.  
Todos le miraron atemorizados.  
-¿Inglés?.  
-Un poco...  
Todos miramos a uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del capitán.  
Benjamin se acercó a él.  
-Dile a tu amigos que vamos a robarles sus bienes y que no les haremos daño si se están quietos, ¿Lo has entendido?.  
El hombre lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y confusión.  
-Ah... uh... ¿Pu...puede repetir?.  
Hornigold cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-Hay que joderse...  
Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio.  
-Yo podría intentar convencerles.  
Él se giró y me miró.  
-¿Sabes español?.  
-Es mi idioma paterno.  
Lo pensó unos instantes y se apartó de su lugar.  
-Está bien, inténtalo.  
Me acerqué al capitán español.  
-Si le dáis todo lo que tenéis no os harán daño, lo prometo, pero debéis de colaborar.  
-¡Por supuesto que si señorita! le darémos todo lo que tenemos.  
-Bien.  
Me aparté de él y volví a apoyarme contra el mástil.  
Benjamin me miró con una mano apoyada en la cadera.  
-¿Y bien?  
-No harán nada estúpido, podéis llevároslo todo.  
-Perfecto.  
Se volvió a acercar al capitán.  
-Encerradlos en la bodega y coged todo lo que no esté apuntalado.  
Los muchachos comenzaron a cargar cajas en el Jackdaw y nos alejamos de allí para volver a Nasáu.


	9. Chapter 9

Atracamos en el abarrotado puerto de la isla y tras descargar algunas cajas fuimos a la taberna a reunirnos con los demás.  
Escuché un pequeño grito que procedía de mi derecha y vi como Carmela corría hacia mí.  
Intenté apartarme, pero me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi perdemos el equilibrio y nos caemos al mar.  
-¿En serio tienes ganas de nadar ahora?  
Ella rió y me soltó.  
-No mucho la verdad.  
Saludó a Edward y a Benjamin y se agarró de mi brazo.  
Durante el camino no podía parar de colocar el moño en su sitio así que deshice las trenzas y lo dejé suelto.  
En el último año había crecído de una forma desmesurada y me llegaba por la zona que estaba bajo el trasero.  
Siempre lo había tenido algo ondulado y al mirarlo apoyado en alguna superficie me recordaba a pequeños remolinos de arena blanca.  
En la taberna se respiraba un aire lleno de alegría, sudor y alcohol mezclado con algún que otro vómito.  
Tatch y Kidd estaban en su lugar habitual y nos unímos a ellos.  
Kidd alzó su jarra en nuestra dirección a modo de saludo y Edward se acercó a pedir algo de beber.  
Benjamin, Adé y yo nos sentamos con los otros y me apoyé contra Tatch suspirando de manera dramática.  
-Estoy agotada...  
El pirata rió y bebió de su jarra.  
-¿Os ha ido bien?.  
Hornigold sacó su pipa, puso algo de tabaco en ella y le dio un par de caladas.  
-Bastante bien, el muchacho no lo hace nada mal.  
-Es lo que esperaba oír.  
El capitán Kenway regresó con varias jarras llenas de ron y las dejó sobre la mesa.  
-Gracias.  
Cogí la mia y le di un trago.  
-Puede que yo lo haya hecho bien, pero Siv ha estado impresionante, nunca había visto pelear así a una mujer.  
Sonreí ante su comentario.  
-Eso solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer capitán.  
-Eres una caja llena de sorpresas.  
-Si tú supieses...  
El resto de la noche hablámos sobre cosas sin mucha importancia mientras bebíamos.  
En algún punto debí de quedarme dormida sobre la mesa y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que decidieron marcharse.  
-La llevaré a mi barco para no tener que despertarla, se pone de un humor de perros...  
-¿Podrás llevarla tú solo?.  
-¿Por quién me tomás Ben?.  
Él rió y se encogió de hombros.  
-Solo pienso que se te puede caer o algo...  
Tatch me cogió como si fuera una niña pequeña que se ha quedado dormida de aburrimiento en alguna conversación de adultos.  
Incoscientemente me aferré a él.  
-Nos vemos mañana muchachos.  
Salió de la taberna con mucho cuidado de no tropezar y una vez llegamos al Queen Anne's Revenge me quitó las botas y el cinturón y me tumbó sobre la cama.  
-Buenas noches sirenita...  
Me besó la frente y se fue a dormir en el sofá que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

El romper de las olas contra la playa me despertó y me di la vuelta algo molesta para seguir durmiendo.  
Noté que algo rodeaba mi cadera y al abrir algo más los ojos vi que era Tatch.  
Me pegué algo más a él para continuar durmiendo.  
Algunos minutos u horas después la puerta del camarote se abrió y por ella entró Benjamin.  
-Vaya dos...  
Nos meneó para despertarnos y los dos gruñímos ante tal invasión.  
Me tumbé bocaarriba y me estiré sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿Pensáis dormir todo el día?.  
Se cruzó de brazos al borde de la cama.  
Me incorporé y bostecé.  
-Buenos días...  
Moví un poco a Tatch, que se estiró e incorporó también.  
-¿Es muy tarde...?  
Benjamin no respondió y nos levantamos para prepararnos para el día.  
-Os estaremos esperando en el muelle, no tardéis mucho.  
-Descuida.  
Salió del camarote.  
-¿Me quedé dormida en la taberna anoche?.  
-Como un cesto y no quería despertarte, te pones de muy mal genio.  
-Lo siento...  
-No pasa nada sirenita.  
Me puse las botas y el cinturón antes de coger una manzana de un cuenco que estaba sobre una mesa.  
Me la comí como si fuese la última del mundo y recogí mi pelo en una simple coleta para quitarlo de en medio.  
-¿Vamos?.  
-Deberíamos, no hay que hacerles esperar más.  
Salímos del barco y nos reunimos con Ben y Edward en el muelle desde donde se veía el Jackdaw.  
Noté algo extraño en el barco y lo miré fijamente hasta que di con la bandera de color negro que ondeaba en lo alto.  
-Ayer no estuvo mal, sigue así y pronto Nasáu será la primera ciudad donde hombres y mujeres puedan vivir como Dios quiso, en libertad.  
Vi como Edward sonreía ante las palabras de Hornigold y no pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa ante aquello, después de todo la bandera pirata era un símbolo muy poderoso que podía despertar pavor a tus enemigos.  
-Solo hacen falta unas gotas de sangre, sudor y un trozo de tela...  
Apoyó su mano contra el hombro del rubio y lo llevó hasta donde estábamos nosotros dos.  
Tatch apoyó las manos en las caderas.  
-No enarbolamos pabellón alguno, nos orgullece su aunsencia.  
En aquel momento pensé en mi abuelo, ya que él hablaba de forma parecida y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.  
-Que la bandera negra simbolice tu lealtad a la libertad natural del hombre, esto es tuyo, ve con orgullo.  
Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.  
-Lo haré, de eso podéis estar seguros.  
No pude evitar reime delante de Edward.  
-¿Pasa algo?.  
-No es nada, solo que tienes la misma cara que tuve yo el día que mi familia me reconoció como a una auténtica pirata.  
-Por lo menos es algo bueno.  
Hornigold le pidió una lista a Tatch y poco después ambos hombres volvieron a subir al Jackdaw.  
-¿Se van otra vez?.  
-Me temo que si.  
Los miré algo triste y Tatch me cogió la manos.  
-Vamos, seguro que Carmela está preocupada.  
-Vale...  
Caminamos de la mano por el pueblo hasta que llegamos a la playa que había al otro lado y vimos que Carmela estaba sentada en la arena bajo la sombra de una palmera pescando.


End file.
